


Congratulations!

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [12]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: A much-anticipated event has finally arrived.





	Congratulations!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'balloons'.
> 
> Sequel of sorts to [Meeting Your Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441784).

"Hey, Terry. Lexi said we could visit?" Freddy asked, poking his head into the hospital room.

Terry glanced at Suvi, who nodded, shifting carefully into a sitting position. "Yeah, come on in. Is anyone else waiting?"

"Pretty much everyone, but since I'm family, they're letting me come in first." Freddy backed into the room and turned to face them, a triumphant grin on his face. "Congratulations to the new moms."

Frowning, Terry stared at what Freddy was holding in his hands. "Are those... balloons?"

"I didn't think we brought any," Suvi added, smiling tiredly at her brother-in-law.

Grinning, Freddy walked over and looped the balloon strings around the frame of Suvi's hospital bed. "Reyes managed to get them for me. Vetra was a little put out that he managed to procure something she couldn't."

"Turians didn't use balloons in their celebrations," Terry explained, smiling when Freddy leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Thank you."

Suvi smiled and tilted her head so Freddy could kiss her cheek in turn. "Thank you very much, Freddy." She carefully pulled the blanket aside. "We'd like you to meet Alanna Ryder-Anwar."

"You named her after Dad?" Freddy asked, letting Suvi shift Alanna into his arms.

Terry helped him adjust his hold on his niece. "We had our difficulties, but I know he loved us and, if not for him, we wouldn't be here in Andromeda anyway."

"I'll never regret coming to Andromeda." Suvi smiled and leaned against Terry when she perched on the bed beside her.

Freddy slowly rocked Alanna, enthralled. "She's beautiful. Just like her mothers."

"You should have seen her before Lexi cleaned her up." Terry chuckled, kissing the top of Suvi's head. She smiled when she realized her wife had fallen asleep.

As Terry carefully eased Suvi to lay down, Freddy began to hum a lullaby that their mother used to sing to them when they were little. "Did you want to introduce her to the rest of the crew?"

"Of course. I think I'd have a mutiny on my hands if I didn't." Kissing Suvi's cheek, Terry moved to Freddy's side to take Alanna from him.

Reluctantly, he let Terry take her daughter. She brushed a tender kiss across Alanna's forehead. "I look forward to spoiling her rotten."

"Of course you are." Chuckling, Terry walked with her brother to the door and into the hallway. She had to blink back tears at the sight of her crew waiting for them, eager and hopeful. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Alanna Ryder-Anwar."

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after I posted this that I assumed Alec's name was Alan, hence why Suvi and Terry named their daughter Alanna. Having reminded myself of his correct name, Alanna is now a mash-up of Alec and Ellen's names.


End file.
